


Miraculous Apparitions

by spiralicious



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: allbingo, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley investigates what Aziraphale is investigating.





	Miraculous Apparitions

“What are they doing?”

Aziraphale was far more startled than he should have been. Crowley snuck up on him frequently over the last few thousand years. Perhaps it was the fact that he was close enough he could have rested his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder. “They think they've discovered a miracle.”

“Well, have they?”

“Of course not!” Aziraphale realized he was being a bit loud. He turned and pushed Crowley until they were further from the crowd and whispered, “Of course not. God doesn't just appear on baked goods. And even if she did, that looks nothing like her.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I assumed it was one of yours.”

“Oh. Well, I supposed I could take credit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "God is not on any flatbread." for the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
